Below the flower of ice
by DualBringer981
Summary: My first one shot... I don't know how to summary it...


**Me: Welcome to my first one-shot story.**

**My OC: Why do you put me on this story that actually I will come to the future story?**

**Me: Well… on some reason I prefer to use my future OC than my last OC, just in case there someone who was author**

**My OC: Then why do you write this one-shot?**

**Me: I have promise to Fata Moon to publish this in here… and I don't like to make a fake promise and make her sad.**

**All my OC: So… Sweet!**

**Me: Hey don't think that I love her like other think about me and Blader Hunter.**

**My OC: But you do write this one-shot… *Whisper to one of my random OC***

**Me: I hear that! *Throw a brick on the OC that said it***

**My OC: Agg… Dualbringer891 doesn't own Grand Chase but he owned his OC… Some OC is from their respected author. *Just fainted after he said the Disclaimer***

**Me: Start!**

**Ageart: And there is another author OC in this story…**

One Day. There is an albino man that walks in a city that been covered by snow. He wears a black jacket with hood and black pants with some pocket. His characteristic was: Dark grey eye, grey hair, high and as same as other albino, he had a pale white skin. When he was walking, he found a short girl, purple hair, purple jacket and purple glove. That girl comes to her.

(Arme POV)

"Good Afternoon… May I know the direction to the souvenir shop?" I ask to that man. That man stare me with a sharp look, then he said "The souvenir shop was 2 block to this way." He pointed his finger to my right side. "Thanks but… may I know you? My name is Arme…" I said to that man. Then he said "Raze… My name is Raze…" He said while stare at my eye.

(Raze POV)

I attracted by the eye of Arme. They are so beautiful until I can't stop looking at her eye. "Why are you staring a t my eye?" Arme ask that make me snap out of it and notice that I keep looking at her eye. "Sorry… actually there is nothing to worry…" I said while blushing. "Hey… isn't that you need to go to the souvenir shop?" "Ohh… yes… thank you to remind me…" She says and left makes me feel lonely again.

(TPV)

When Arme is shopping at the souvenir shop, suddenly there is a robbery and makes Arme became the hostage.

(Raze POV)

When I was walk past a TV shop, I saw a news that said that souvenir shop is been robbed and a girl is been taken hostage. 'Wait a minute… isn't that Arme is been shopping in the souvenir shop..? Could it be..!" I quickly run to the souvenir shop. When I arrive at the souvenir shop, I saw a man with albino skin, silver hair and sapphire blue eye. I approach him and ask. "Excuse me… Is a girl who had purple hair had escape from that place?" "Wait a minute… Is she's Arme?" He asks me back. "Yes… That's her name but how did you know her?" I ask to him. He closes his eye and said "My name is Lass, I was her couple…" I was shocked when I hear that. Then I said to him "My name is Raze, I'm her friend and as her friend, I suppose to save her." Lass think for a while then he determine "Yeah… you right..! And I won't lose to you...!" Lass said with encourage tone.

(TPV)

When they go in to the shop… They saw no one in the first room. When they investigate that room, they saw 2 staff and some firecracker. They take it and go deeper to inside of the shop. Then they saw 2 men with a sharp weapon in their hand

(Lass POV)

"Raze… did you have any idea to past them?" I whisper to Raze. "How about hit their head in back with this staff..?" "Nice idea Raze… time to fainting them!" I said while readied our weapon and walk silently one of them and Raze to other… Then at the same times, we hit their head with our staff. We continue to walk to deeper area of the shop. When we walk around the shop, we saw a room with only a TV. We saw that the leader of this robbery is in the roof. We look each other then run to the stairs that lead to the roof.

(TPV)

In front of the souvenir shop, the police just surrounded all the way to go in. "Captain Ronan… what should we do for now?" One of the police said to a police with blue eye, blue-long-ponytail hair and tidy clothes. "Better we wait for agent Ecilox for to giving signal to us."

In inside of the shop, a woman with red eye, Byzantium hair, and wear a mini skirt. Walk silently in the shop and saw a robber smoking. She slowly walks to him then punch the head with her hand, then she continue to walk to the deeper part of the shop.

(Raze POV)

When both of us reach the roof, I and Lass saw the leader of the robbery. I tried to sneak attack but I didn't notice that there is another robber in there. So the robber saw me and alerts the leader of the robbery. The leader looks at me and readied his knife. I tried hitting him but miss and I get a scratch in my left hand. The situation is getting intense. They are already experience but we just new to the battle. I and Lass tried to defeat the minion first. We hit the back of the minion with our staff but the minion still able to battle us and tried to hurt Lass. He hit Lass leg but Lass countered with smash his staff to the head. The leader also joins the battle and attacks me but I block it using my staff. I tried to hit his head but he dodges and kick my back that cause I'm fall to the roof floor. Lass have defeat the minion and move to help me but the leader grip my neck and lift me up.

(Lass POV)

"If you want your friend safety, better throw your staff!" I followed his order and I saw a beautiful woman sneak in behind of the leader. She approaches the leader and hit the leader head that cause him fainted. "Finally… it's finish…" She said. "Thank you… by the way who are you?" I ask to her. "My name is Ecilox, I'm a secret agent." She said then Raze wake up and said "Wait a minute..! If you are one of the secret agents… why do you introduce yourself?" She just remembers and said this to us "That's correct… I forgot that I'm secret agent… please don't tell to the other or else…" She said while showing a scary face. "Umm… ok…" I said with slightly scared. "Hey… Lass… shouldn't we search for Arme?" Raze ask to me… "Alright then… see you Ecilox!" I said while go to the stairs that I came from. Both of us separate to found Arme faster

(Raze POV)

When I searching Arme. I found a familiar purple girl been tied in a room. "Arme are you alright?" I ask while release the rope that tied her. "Wait a minute… are you Raze? Why are you here?" She asks to me in curious. "I and someone else are trying to save you…" I said to her. "Who is that?" She asks to me. "Better see him… you will know him…" I said and bring her to Lass.

(Lass POV)

When I'm still for Arme, I heard a voice that calls my name. I face the source of the voice and saw Raze with a girl that I know. "Arme…" "Lass…" Both of us hug each other and cry. "Sorry… because of my careless… I became burden you and Raze…" She said while crying. "That's alright Arme… I have forgiven you because of that…" I said while hardened my grip slightly.

(TPV)

After Raze, Arme and Lass out of the shop, they saw that the robber has been secured by the police. When we go out of the shop, they been blocked by a police with blue long hair and a girl that been recognize by Raze and Lass. "Hi Lass and Raze…" "Hello Ecilox!" Raze and Lass said at same time then the police ask us. "Excuse me… how did you know agent Ecilox?" "She carelessly introduces her accidently…" Lass said "BTW what is your name?" Raze ask to the police. "Me..? My name is Ronan Erudon. You can call me Ronan because I don't really like been called by captain…" He said. When Lass, Ecilox, Arme and Ronan are chatting with each other, Raze go to nowhere but Arme notice it and tried to sneak them and try to chase Raze.

Raze was sit at snow ground and look at the black sky. When he watches the sky, he felt a hand touch his back. He looks behind and saw it was Arme. "Hi Arme… why are you here?" Raze ask with surprise face. "I just wonder where you are going… BTW why did you leave us?" Arme ask with curious expression. "There's nothing to worry… just I had a not good feeling when I near you…" Raze said while put his hands on his pocket. "Why you have bad feeling when you near both of us?" Arme ask to him then Raze smile and said "Both of you has become a couple… so I don't feel it's good that I approach, Lass can have misunderstanding and then both of you will broken the bond each other…" Then Raze close his eye and said again. "Arme look at the sky… beautiful isn't it? The snow is like a flower of ice that radiate the light of the city so it is shiny in night sky" "Yes Raze… the snow is beautiful… like a crystal flower that gives the light to us" Said Arme with a shine in her eye. "Umm… Raze..?" Arme ask while look at Raze… "What is it?" "Do you want to stay with us?" Raze pull out his eye and said "Is it alright with both of you?" Raze said while stare at her "It's alright… don't worry…" "Then I shall accept your offer…" Raze said then hug with Arme.

**Me: Finish…**

**Raze: Why are you writing this?**

**Me: Assignment… oh and there is a note for the reader.**

**Note:**

**Ecilox is Fata Moon OC.**

**Before the crime… it's in 6:45 PM and finish at 08:00 PM.**

**Thanks to Fata Moon and hellor heaven to help me to develop this story.**

**Raze is my OC.**

**Me: Thanks and please R&R.**


End file.
